


amethyst sapphire potter and the prisoner of azkaban

by therandomhyperone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therandomhyperone/pseuds/therandomhyperone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>amethyst sapphire potter her brother harry and their friends are now in their third year and Sirius black is now on the lose but ammie believes he's innocent<br/>follow them in a journey of....<br/>love<br/>'betrayal'<br/>lies<br/>finding the truth<br/>and one busy year for 6 thirteen/ fourteen year olds ...<br/>in amethyst sapphire potter and the prisoner of askaban by therandomhyperone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a recap of the past two years

Chapter one- a recap of the past two years.

Ammie’s pov

Well the past two years have interesting to day the least.

Hello i am Amethyst Sapphire Potter and yes before you ask i am harry potters sister, I'm his twin in fact and i am two minutes older than him but instead of going to family i went into the muggle care system. Also for some unknown reason i changed foster placements every year on my birthday well something weird always happened that was blamed on me. But Anywhos so until i turned 11 i travelled a lot then i got accepted into Hogwarts. That’s when I met harry and everything changed, For me it was just a normal day I had just changed foster placements so it was also the day after my birthday. That's probably why the letter was a day late they had to find me after my move but then again I did move from England to Australia which was completely worthless but anyway so when I got the letter trough I was well and truly confused I took it to my foster parents who rang my social worker who then contacted Dumbledore who sent Hagrid to pick me up to take me to diagon ally to get all the necessary supplies and he picked up harry on the way. So we were in diagon ally and I ended up bumping into two people who I thought that I would never see again my best friends who also happen to be twins Westchester (everyone just calls him west) and selenia black. We then went into olivanders and got our wands harry got the twin wand to the person who killed our parents and I got one with 4 cores, to be precise the 4 hogwarts founders wand cores. We left the shop and Hagrid was there with two owls Harrys one was snow white and he called it Hedwig and mine was black with a white stripe and I called it Athena after the Greek goddess of wisdom because I'm a Greek mythology geek don’t judge me. So we got to hogwarts and were sorted but I was sorted as uncertain so I sat with the Gryffindor’s while we ate then made my own house (called dinosaur puff) but chose to sleep in the Gryffindor dorms. Our first potions lesson was awkward as snape thought I was my mum. During our first flying lesson harry and Malfoy argued (as usual) Neville broke his wrist, Draco took Neville’s remberall and through it up in the air so harry went to get it and I commentated it like this “and he’s chasing after the remberall and he does a 360 spin on his broom and yes yes he’s got it and oh professor McGonagall’s here and she is taking me and harry away and she’s telling me to shut up so I will.” McGonagall then took us to see wood and told harry he was the new Gryffindor seeker and then turned to me and said I was the new commentator for the quidditch matches. Found out there was a giant three headed dog called fluffy (all I’m going say is Hagrid) but anyway fluffy was guarding something called the philoshers stone which had lots of tasks to get through me and harry got through the last one to see our stuttering professor quirill who turned out to have Voldemort on the back of his head awkward, I then managed to accidently soak him with water I didn’t know how until Dumbledore explained that I could control the elements. Gryffindor won the house cup and yeah that’s it.

Second year

So the year started off with me, west and selenia going to the Weasley ( I think selenia likes George) we then had to go and rescue harry for the evil dureslys they put bars on his window I mean who does that, we then went to diagon ally harry ended up flooing to a completely different place, we were buying our books I swear our dada teacher is like obsessed with Lockhart he then grabbed me and harry and was like oh yeah I’m so full of myself and I’m teaching at hogwarts well that’s what I heard apparently everyone else hear differently. Anyway after that we went to the train I got through the barrier well everyone except harry and Ron did so I spent the whole journey worried about them well harry mainly when we got there it turns out he had flown in Ron’s dads flying car yeah blah blah we went to St. nicks death day party, cat got petrified blood on wall more people got petrified blah blah I got petrified along with Hermione managed to un-petrify myself how awesome am I heard west saying he loved me he doesn’t know that I heard him and am confused about that harry defeated the basilisk and saved Ginny and everyone else was un-petrified in a less awesome way than me yeah that’s my crazy life, I am now going into my third year and I have a feeling its going the just as crazy as the last two.


	2. chapter two- the care home

Chapter 2- the care home  
Wests pov  
So me Ammie and selenia just got our letters and permission slips to hogsmede the people at the carte home have singed them, so now going outside to ask Ammie if she wants to go on the first trip with me. I am so nervous. There she is just lying on the grass so beautifully and peacefully, I will do this and before I can stop myself I say  
“Hey Ammie.”  
“Yeah west” she replies  
“Well I was urm wondering if you would urn liketogotohogsmedewithme … maybe.” I say awkwardly and quickly.  
“Sorry I didn’t catch that last bit all I heard was urm maybe.” She laughs oh how much I love her laugh; well I guess I am going to have to ask again.  
“Are you ok you’ve kind of zoned out. Ammie said  
“Oh sorry I was just thinking.”  
“You thinking is that even legal.”  
“Meh as I was saying would you like to go to hogsmede with me maybe?”  
“I thought we already were me you and selenia and every one?” oh well i think I’ve been friend zoned great.  
“Oh you mean like a date.” Ammie realised  
“Yeah … but don’t worry you don’t have…” she cut me off saying  
“No I would love to.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes really why wouldn’t I?”  
“Oh well I thought you thought that we were just friends.”  
“Well I would love to any way I’ve got to go finish packing see you later.” She said as she left. Selenia then cam half running half walking to me while trying to look casual.  
“Soo how did it go?” she asked.  
“It went great she said yes.”  
“Finally. I’m going to go see Ammie bye.”  
Selenia’s pov:  
Finally those two are together I mean I was getting sick of them looking at each when the other one wasn’t but now they are finally going on a date. I walked into mine and Ammie's room which was tardis blue with black music notes all around the walls. Ammie was there humming running through rivers while packing she looked so happy and was practically skipping I am being serious.  
“Hey why are you so happy?” I asked her  
“Oh well guess what.”  
“What”  
“West asked me to go to hogsmede with me I cannot wait.”  
“Really I am so happy for you.”  
Just then Hedwig flew through the open window and dropped a letter on Ammie's bed and I read over her shoulder.  
Hey Ammie  
Slight problem I just accidently blew up my aunt marge can you meet me at the Leakey cauldron. If you walk outside and raise your wand arm then the knight bus will come to you I will be on there.”  
Harry  
P.S yes west and selenia can come with you.  
“Are you packed?” Ammie asked me,  
“Yeah I’ll go see if west is.” I replied as I left the room and walked next door there I could see west closing his trunk  
“Perfect timing we are going to the leaky cauldron.” I said  
“Why?” he asked  
“Long story will explain on the way, now hurry up, go and get Ammie I’ll go talk to the matron.” I said as I walked down the stairs and explain the situation to the matron (minus the whole harry blowing up his aunt) and she said we could go. Literally two seconds after the matron said yes the two lovebirds walked downstairs each carrying there trunk in one hand and holding the others hand with the other one.  
“Come on lovebirds she said yes now let’s go.” I said laughing as they both blushed and we walked out Ammie did what harry said to do in the letter and suddenly there was a giant triple decker purple bus yeas you heard me right a triple decker purple bus, wait who am I talking to oh yah that random voice inside my head in going to name it . Anyway while I was off in my thoughts the conductor had said something so I got on the bus to see Ammie and harry hugging.


	3. chapter three- the knight bus

Chapter 3- the knight bus  
Ammie’s pov  
I had a feeling that harry would use a fake name so as I hugged him I asked him  
“Hey bro what’s the fake name you’re using?”  
“Neville’s name, how did you know?”  
“In your twin" I said as I broke the hug.  
“’hello there what’s your names?” the conductor asked me west and selenia and before they could say anything I said.  
“I'm Sophia longbottom and this is William and Sabrina gold.” Hoping that west and selenia would catch on  
Selenia’s pov:  
after Ammie said the names I caught on to what was happening and asked Ammie  
“What name is Harry using?”  
“Neville.” She replied so I turned to harry and said  
“Hey Neville how was your summer?”  
“Good how was yours Sabrina?”  
“Brilliant, William, Sophia don’t you have something to tell Neville.” I said just then the bus stopped suddenly and Ammie fell into west as they got up they turned to harry and said in sync liked they practiced it  
“We are going to the first hogsmede trip together.”  
“Finally and you William you hurt my...” harry stared to say when Ammie cut him off.  
“Older.”  
“By a few minutes sister I will kill you.” He threated  
“Trust me I won’t.” West replied. Harry then left the topic and asked the conductor who the person on the front cover of the profit was.  
“Well that’s Sirius black isn’t it?” We all looked confused except Ammie who was trying to hide it I’ll ask her later. “He a mass murder killed twelve people with one spell.”  
“But wouldn’t he be in Azkaban?” I asked  
“He was but he broke out.”  
“But that’s impossible.” We all said. We were suddenly on the muggle motor way swerving around really quickly and then the bus somehow managed squeeze between two double decker buses making our faces seem really long so the floating head said  
“why de long faces?” in a strong Jamaican accent making us all laugh about ten minutes later we had normal length faces and had arrived at the leaky cauldron where the mister of magic fudge was waiting for harry can I just point out that what kind of last name is fudge, I decided to leave them in piece but west went with Ammie and harry as ‘emotional support’ for Ammie in case harry was expelled when really he just wanted to listen in so I went to talk to the owner about rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hope you liked it


End file.
